Bowser's Revenge
by Vendra
Summary: 1st in the Rosalina series. Bowser Jr. has made a new invention that could change the Mario universe.
1. Chapter 1

Bowser's Revenge

Time: Immediately after Super Mario Galaxy

"AAAAAAARRRGH!" Bowser slammed open his castle's doors with an almighty WHAM! All the Koopas scurried out of the way of the King of the Lavalands, for fear of facing his wrath. Bowser stormed down the outrageously long hallway, towards his throne room. Kamek had to run to keep up with his master. With another wham, the throne room's doors closed, blocking all nosey and brave enough to peek in at the enraged Koopa King. The Koopas slowly resumed their duties, pretending nothing happened.

Bowser sat on his throne, wincing as he did so. "Kamek, get me the news Koopa."

"Yes, Bowser." Kamek answered and did as he was told.

While Kamek walked the long stretch to the door, which was short for Bowser, Bowser thought. _An army, I need an army. Not Goombas, or Koopas, and definitely not Junior. No. Wait. What? Did I hear lu? That's it! The only force that can stop Mario! LUMAS!_ "Kamek, stop. Do we have a Luma?"

"Perhaps. In the dungeon. I'll bring him up." Kamek ran off. In a minute he was back with a reddish-purple Luma that called himself Lumek.

"Lumek, I need you, with any means I can provide, to defeat Mario." Bowser asked, politely for once, "Do you accept?"

"Yes. But I will need your help. All I need is a machine to take control of Rosalina."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm. I'm not sure if we have that, but I will check. BOWSER JR!" Bowser called.

"Yeah?" Bowser's child asked, hopping into the room.

"I need you to build a machine that can allow this Luma to take control of Rosalina's mind."

"Heh. Funny. I just finished one of those. You see, it creates a sparkling wall around the subject's consciousness, and then it inserts the..."

"I DON'T CARE HOW IT WORKS! JUST USE IT ON THIS LUMA! HE NEEDS TO TAKE CONTROL OF ROSALINA! NOW GET OUT!"

"Okay, now. Lumek step into the capsule. Good. Now, you are going to feel a tingling sensation and then you will be inserted into the space princess' mind. Ready?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"As I'll ever be." Lumek replied. Bowser Jr. pressed the power button. The whole castle's lights went out and everything stopped working. The small Bowser shielded his eyes from the blinding light coming from his invention and hopped away from the lightning flashes. Finally, the machine stopped, and all the lights came back on.

"Lumek?" Bowser Jr. asked, "Are you there?" The star had disappeared from the capsule. "YES! It worked! Oh yeah!" Bowser Jr. yelled, and did a little dance. _

On the Comet Observatory, Rosalina woke up feeling weird. She looked around the bedroom. Her faithful assistant, Polari, was hovering in a corner. "Do you require assistance, Mama?"

The ruler of the cosmos sat up and grabbed her wand. "No, I feel fine," Rosalina lied, "Now it is time for a final goodbye to Mario."


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser's Revenge

Time: 1:25 the day Mario beat Bowser

Rosalina, completely oblivious to the plot centering on her, walked to the edge of her starship. She closed her eyes and waved her wand. When she opened them she could see the stairway she created and a little red plumber running up them.

Mario never made it. When he was about halfway up, he heard the whir of Bowser's airships. Mario mentally kicked himself for not expecting this. Unusually, though, the airships kept their distance. Bowser, bruised but obviously not beaten, walked up to the helm of his ship.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser yelled, "This, Mario, is one plot you will never understand!" The giant Koopa lifted a giant cannon over his shoulder and fired.

Sadly, the shot hit true. The stairway beneath Mario collapsed. Bowser laughed and gave the order to leave.

Rosalina stared in shock at the scene. It took about 15 seconds before she realized she could do something. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Rosalina yelled. The Lumas snapped to attention. "TO THE CONTROLS! AIM THE TRACTOR BEAM! LAUNCH THE TRACTOR BEAM! PULL MARIO IN!" Rosalina stopped yelling only because she ran out of breath, and because Mario was on board and safe. Unconscious, but safe.

Princess Peach was devastated. She had seen the entire thing from the center of Toad Town, and she was devastated. But she had to make the announcement. "Citizens and friends of Toad Town! I'm sad to...to...to say this, but...but I'm afraid to say that M-Mario is dead." That was all the princess could choke out before she broke out into tears.

All the Toads gasped. They stared for a moment in shock, and then chaos broke out. Toads ran everywhere in fear. Toady and Toadette tried to calm the Toads down but gave up after a few minutes. They decided to tell Luigi instead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi cried. " NO! NO! NOOOO! HE CAN'T BE! HE'S MY BROTHER, HE DOESN'T DIE!" Luigi panicked, running around in circles.

"I'm quite surprised that he hasn't fainted yet." Toadette whispered to Toady. Luigi suddenly stopped running in circles, looked around, and fell to the ground. "Never mind, he fainted."

Back on the Comet Observatory, Mario woke up on a VERY comfortable bed. Mario wondered: _Where am I?_ He sat up and looked around. He still didn't recognize his surroundings. He decided to explore. As he stepped out of the bedroom, he immediately understood where he was. _How did I get here?_

A Luma noticed Mario was up and said: "Hey, everybody, Mario's up!" In the time frame of 3 seconds, Mario was surrounded by Lumas. The plumber was about to panic when he heard a very welcome voice.

"Lumas! Calm down! He will be here long enough for all of you to talk to him!" Rosalina said. The Lumas reluctantly backed away.

"What-a happened?" Mario asked.

"You got shot off of my staircase, but the Lumas tractor beamed you on board." Rosalina replied. She then doubled over in pain, and went unconscious.

"Oh-a no!" Mario yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Bowser's Revenge

Time: 7:00 a.m. Toad 2nd

Luigi woke up in his bed. "How did I get here? Wasn't I downstairs?" Luigi got up and went downstairs. He saw Toady and Toadette and fainted.

"This is still happening," Toady sighed.

Mario was waiting outside Rosalina's bedroom. He had been since Rosalina fell unconscious at 10:00 p.m. last night. He didn't understand what had happened to her that caused the blackout. All the Lumas were nervously running around the starship. Mario heard Rosalina stirring inside the bedroom, and stood up.

When Rosalina came out of the bedroom, Mario asked: "What-a happened?"

"I all ready told you."

"No, no, to-a you!"

"Nothing, I just, um, my, look at all the Lumas!"

Mario looked and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but when he looked back, Rosalina was gone.

Bowser was about to call for some more meat when Lumek teleported in. Well, Lumek in Rosalina's body. "ME- Rosalina!?" Bowser said in a panic, "How did you get here?"

"Calm down, it's me, Lumek."

"Oh. So Phase 1 is complete?"

"Yes, I have taken over the body, although..." Lumek said. He/She looked down, twitched and looked up again.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rosalina said and rushed Bowser.

"AAAA!" Bowser yelled, and dived behind his throne. But before she could get to Bowser, she looked down, twitched, and looked up again.

"...she still manages to gain control at times. Sorry about that." Lumek apologized and helped Bowser up.

"Try not to let her, especially in front of Mario!" Bowser said, brushing himself off. "Now go back to wherever you came from and let me eat!"

"Yes, master." Lumek said, disappearing in a puff of blue.

"Now, to business. MEAT!" Bowser ordered.

Luigi woke up on the floor of his house. He opened his eyes to two Toad heads. "AAAAGH!" Luigi screamed and almost jumped through the ceiling. "Don't DO that! You scared me half to death!"

"We saw that." Toady informed.

"So let me get this straight. Bowser defeated Mario?"

The Toads nodded. To their surprise, Luigi did not faint. His face got stony as he said: "Then Bowser better have good defenses, because I'm going to get him for this! There is only one tiny, itty-bitty problem."

"What's that?" Toadette asked.

"We don't have a starship."

"Oh." Toadette said gloomily.

"What about the Starshroom?" Toady asked.

Luigi and Toadette quickly brightened up. "To the Starshroom!" the threesome said at once.

"I have to admit that that was quite weird." Luigi murmured


	4. Chapter 4

Bowser's Revenge

Time: 12:00 p.m. Toad 2nd

Mario had searched everywhere in the last five hours. He had even checked The Gate. The Lumas were looking for Rosalina as well, checking areas Mario could not reach, and looking in restricted areas.

No Rosalina.

So imagine Mario's surprise when Rosalina popped up in front of him! "Where-MAMMA MIA!" Mario yelled, "Where did-a you come from?!"

"Um, nowhere?"

"NOWHERE! HOW DO YOU-A COME FROM NOWHERE! YOU-A HAVE TO COME FROM SOMEWHERE! SOMEWHERE COMES-A FROM GOD! GOD COMES-A FROM INFINITY! INFINITY COMES-A FROM GOD! Wait a second..."

"Okay, okay! I went to, um, the candy galaxy! I wanted some candy!"

"Oh." Mario said, and walked towards his bedroom. _There is-a something off about her..._

Polari floated up to Rosalina. "You lied, didn't you?"

"Me? Of course not!"

Polari floated away, giving her the impression that he believed her. But he didn't. _Those red purple eyes. I'm holding a Luma meeting tonight._

Luigi, Toady, and Toadette rushed to the Starshroom. When they got in, Luigi asked: "Do you know how to fly this thing?"

"Like the back of our hands!" Toady and Toadette replied, "Which we actually don't know that well. So...no!"

"Oh-a no!"

Time: 12:00 a.m. Toad 3rd

All the Lumas were gathered in The Garden. They looked like a pack of sparkly Crayola crayons. Red, blue, yellow, orange, the six green ones, and the black one, whom we know as Polari. "Friends!" Polari got the attention of the Lumas. "Friends! Please settle down!" Polari waited for a moment. "Thank you. I'm afraid to say, we have a traitor in our midst. Rosalina."

All the Lumas gasped in shock, anger, fear, and a combination of the three. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Polari cautioned, "It isn't her! The eyes. The colour of the eyes. A Luma can hide him or herself exceptionally well in a human, and take control. But we cannot cover the change of eye colour. Her eyes are... red purple."

This time the crowd recoiled in disgust of the colour. "Lumek..." a blue Luma said in disgust.

"But didn't we trap him in Bowser's dungeon?" a young yellow Luma asked.

"Yes, but what is in Bowser's castle, he controls." Polari replied, "Make sure he thinks we are on his side..."

"...but we really are not." crackled Polari over a small radio in Rosalina's bedroom.

 _So the Lumas are plotting against you, Rosalina. How do you like that?_ Lumek mentally asked Rosalina.

 _They will win!_ Rosalina yelled, throwing her consciousness into the sparkling wall that kept her from controlling herself.

 _Ha! We will see about that. We will see..._


	5. Chapter 5

Bowser's Revenge

Time: 12:00 p.m. Toad 3rd

Mario yawned and looked at the clock. "MAMMA MIA! 12:00! I GOTTA GET UP!"

Luigi covered his eyes as the Starshroom flew through a meteor field. "MAMMA MIA! TOADS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT BOWSER'S BUTT IF I DIE IN A METEOR FIELD?"

"Eat this!" Toady threw a green 1-up mushroom at him. "It'll give you an extra life!"

Luigi ate the mushroom. Chewing it made it make a strange noise. (De-do-de-do-do-DEE. a.k.a: the 1-up noise) He swallowed it just in time to see 15 to 20 airships with the Bowser insignia...

...heading straight for Rosalina's Comet Observatory. "EEK! Toads, get me aboard the center airship.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally, Mario will be out of my way and my master plan will ACTUALLY finish before it is spoiled!" Bowser laughed evilly.

"Problem is..." a voice said, and a green ball hurtled through the air. "I'm still alive." Luigi said as he landed on the deck of the airship. "And you are going to pay!"

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAA! You, challenge me, to a fight!?"

"To the death!"

"To the death!" Bowser replied, and kicked Luigi back into the Starshroom. "HA! You think you can defeat me? Think again!"

 _Here your worst nightmare comes. You will be trapped and watching your starship fall apart, your empire fall, your Lumas...die. How do you feel?_ Lumek questioned.

 _NO! NO NO NO NO NO! WE WILL WIN! Mario will win..._ Rosalina retorted

 _Pah! Mario has defeated Bowser, what, 10 times now? He has to falter eventually._

 _He won't._

 _Again, we will see. We will see._

Bowser's roar, as he jumped onto the Comet Observatory, was near deafening. "HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mario! I have come to finish you off! But I will leave that to my faithful assistant, Rosalina. Or should I say, LUMEK! HAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Enjoy your doom!" Bowser said and jumped back on his airship.

Mario gasped in horror, much like the Lumas had at midnight. Rosalina raised her wand and pointed it at Mario. "ATTACK!" she yelled to the spectating Lumas.

Mario dived out of the way of the incoming Lumas. But he then realized that the Lumas had formed an attack formation above his head... looking at Rosalina. "No." Polari said.

"What?! Then I'll finish him myself." Rosalina said and raised her wand.

 _No!_ Rosalina pleaded. _Let me go! Let...me...go!_ she said, punching the shimmering wall. She realized that she had caused a crack to appear. _Oh yeah._

In a few minutes she had broken the wall. _Hey, Lumek! Take this!_ Rosalina said picking the crazy evil Luma and throwing him out.

Mario watched as Rosalina became enveloped in red purple and a Luma of the corresponding colour appeared beside her. The Luma quickly spun and disappeared. But Rosalina was in control again. "Bowser, you darn Koopa! Get down here and fight like a...um...Koopa, I guess." Rosalina, slightly timidly, ordered.

It took a few minutes of waiting, but Bowser came down eventually. WITH his entire army, of course. "Lumek? Have you gone over to Mario's side?" Bowser asked, confused.

"No, I'm Rosalina. And don't mention that FILTHY, DESPICABLE, DERANGED LUMA IN MY PRESENCE!" Rosalina screamed, which was completely out of her personality. Bowser backed off a bit from the extremely angry ruler of the cosmos.

"Filthy, despicable, and deranged? He was just a Luma on the other side of the war." Bowser said, still confused.

Rosalina sighed. "Come." Bowser timidly followed, glaring at Mario. Mario stared straight back at him.

The two opposing leaders made it into The Library. "Read this." Rosalina said, throwing a book at Bowser. Bowser caught it. The Koopa flipped the book over and read the title:

Lumek: A Dangerous History

Bowser looked up at Rosalina. She nodded. Bowser opened the book.

Once upon a time, all the Lumas were happy. They all played on the Comet Observatory. They learned there. They ate there. They slept there. They lived there. They were all happy.

All except for one. He was named Lumat. He was not happy with his life. Not even my Starbit Cake sparked even the tiniest happiness in him. I was afraid that his gloom would spread to the other Lumas if he stayed much longer. After trying everything, I did the only thing left to do.

I banished Lumat.

It was the worst decision I ever made. I kept Connected to him, being part Luma, due to long exposure to Lumas, and his life was miserable. He was a castaway. Forgotten. He took up the name Lumek. Lumek fantasized about taking over the universe and seeing me bowing before him. Sadly, he decided to try it.

I was sitting in The Bedroom, trying to rest from all the overly happy Lumas, when it happened. I sat stock straight and still for about 30 seconds out of shock. Then I ran outside.

"Lumas, to the controls." I ordered calmly. They understood why, they could feel it too.

"What's going on?" asked a young green Luma, who's Connection power had not yet developed.

"We are going on a little trip!" I lied while tickling her. I did not want to worry her. "Go along and play now." I said.

I walked up to the edge of the Comet Observatory and waved the wand that I hardly ever put down. ( _Bowser nodded at this point.)_ I watched in the awe I still get as the Observatory transformed into a comet and began towards its goal.

We got there in about a half of an hour. Lumek was already trying to break in to Peach's Castle. He noticed me approaching and shot a tendril of pain into my mind. I pushed it away and teleported him into Bowser's dungeon.

If you have read this all the way through, DO NOT RELEASE HIM! Thank you. Rosalina

Bowser looked up, no longer confused. "Do you understand now?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes, and I will leave you now."

"Thank you."

After Bowser and his army left, a Starshroom was seen in the distance. "I think I can see your ride back, Mario. You may go. But we will definitely see each other again."

"Bro! Come on! Let's go home." Luigi called from the landed starship. Mario climbed aboard, waving to Rosalina. "I'm sure that Peach will be happy to hear that your alive." Luigi said.

"She-a thought I was dead?"

"Yeah. Care to tell me about your adventure?"

"Sure!"

The four friends flew back to the Mushroom Kingdom, happy.

But where was Lumek?


End file.
